Kids World's Adventures of Dr. Seuss's Horton Hears a Who!
Kids World's Adventures of Dr. Seuss's Horton Hears a Who! is another upcoming new movie by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Ryan, Pooh, AshSimba, the Jungle Adventure crew, Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters have traveled to the Jungle of Nool and met an Elephant named Horton who discovers the City of Who-Vill on a tiny speck of dust. List of Gadgets rex salazar's machines equipments gizmos powers abilities weapons grim downfall combos tools Trivia *Alex, Leah, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Alice, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Smurfs (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Gutsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf), Oscar the Sharkslayer, Lenny the Shark, Angie, Don Lino, Mr. Sykes, Ernie and Bernie, Luca, Boog and Elliot, Wolf and Twitchy, Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Bigweld, Wonderbot, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Dexter, DeeDee, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Cow and Chicken, Mac Foster, Bloo, Coco, Wlit, Eduardo, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem, and Walter), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack and Zipper, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Recess Gang (TJ, Vince, Mikey, Ashley, Gretchen, and Gus), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Milhouse Van Houten, Ned Flanders, Rod and Todd Flanders, Principal Skinner, Krusty the Clown, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Big the Cat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Cosmo the Seedrian, Chris Thorndyke, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Pac-Man, Cylindria, Spiral, Sir Cumference, The Ghost Gang (Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde), Banjo and Kazooie, Princeton, Kate Monster, Rod and Nicky, Trekkie Monster, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Gru, Agnes, Edith, Margo, The Minions, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown and his family, Joe Swanson, Sid, Diego, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, The Tiny Toons, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Minerva Mink, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Mike and Sulley, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Princess Tiana, Ariel, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Princess Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sargeant Calhoun Kids World's Adventures Team and the characters will guest star in this film. Category:Spin-off films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Jungle animals films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:DeviantART Category:Animals and Kids films